remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Wisp Capsule
Wisp Capsules are different sized, floating capsules created by Dr. Eggman. Regular Wisp Capsules have red colored lower chassis at the bottom with a transparent top cover for holding one Wisps. Wisp Capsules floats at one place, while most of them contain White Wisps. Wisp Capsules can also contain one of different types of Wisps, which the player can utilize their one of Color Powers. Wisp Capsules are first time found throughout stages in Sonic Colors and have later also featured in all versions of Sonic Generations. Game Appearances ''Sonic Colors'' During the gameplay of Sonic Colors, the player can find Wisp Capsules floating around the acts. To open a Wisp Capsule, a player simply has to makeSonic run across it or touch it, which will then lead to the player obtaining the Wisp within it for different Color Powers. After opening a Wisp Capsule, another one with the same type of Wish may soon after reappear in the same spot to replace it. For most types of Wisps, Wisp Capsules contain only one Wisp each. Fore White Wisps, however, the Wisp Capsules can hold about four or five White Wisps. Wisp Capsules containing Wisps that the player has yet to encounter in the game will be completely empty and transparent, and cannot be interacted with by the player. Also, these Wisp Capsules are given a certain shade of color that signifies which type of Wisp that it is supposed to contain. While numerous acts in the game ends with a Goal Ring, there are some of the acts that have a giant Wisp Capsule, called a Prison Capsule instead of a Goal Ring. These capsules are placed on the ground and do not float like regular Wisp Capsules. These variants contain numerous imprison White Wisps in two long tubes. The Prison Capsules acts as Goals that, once broken open, means the player has cleared the act. ''Sonic Generations'' Wisp Capsules also made an appearance in both versions of Sonic Generations. In the console/PC versions, Wisp Capsules appear in Planet Wisp, while in Nintendo 3DS version, they appear in Tropical Resort. In both versions, only regular Wisp Capsules are featured, with them only containing one type of Wisp for each act. In this game, the Wisp Capsules are more detailed than in Sonic Colors, with a yellow eye having been added to the middle of capsule, similar to ones on the Prison Capsules in Sonic Colors. Trivia *In one cutscene, Dr. Eggman is counting the number of Wisps he has kidnapped. The Wisps are stored in enormous Wisp Capsules, larger than a standard wisp Capsule. *If Sonic is using a specific Color Power, say, Pink Spikes, and collects a Wisp Capsule containing a Pink Wisp, then the Wisp Gauge will be replenished. But if he collects any other color Wisp besides the color he is currently using, then he cannot use that Color Power until he is finished with the Pink Spikes. *Prison Capsules seems to take the place of capsules from earlier games. *While Wisps make reappearance in Sonic Lost World, all Wisp Capsules are replaced with Item Boxes, which contain Wisps and other traditional items. After releasing the Wisp from Item Box, the player can activate the Color Power. Category:Objects